NOGGIN
This article is about the U.S. television block of programming on Nickelodeon. For the British channel, see Nick Jr. (UK) and for the Australian channel, see Nick Jr. Australia. '''Nick Jr.' is part of the Nickelodeon programming channel, and takes over Nickelodeon every morning from 9am to 2pm EST. It is aimed at a preschool-age audience. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a preschool audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 8 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the end of 1988, the Nick Jr. brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. brand became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo, Nick. Jr. used an orange 'Nick' and a light blue 'Jr', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent, or older sibling, and child, but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees), which remains in use today. Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time (Today's Special, Pinwheel, The Elephant Show). 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994rec.arts.anime newsgroup post ID gate.2TkFXB1w165w@pil.UUCP; January 15, 1993. Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. was "founded" in 1994Nick History, retrieved December 29, 2006. This was also the year in which Nick Jr. introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Bob the Builder, Gullah Gullah Island, and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr.. 2004–present In the U.S., Nick Jr. has a new mascot named Piper, an opossum. Piper O'Possum, as the character is known, is also the daytime presenter of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. In the UK Piper is voiced by a UK Actor. There is a CD with music from Nick Jr. shows available titled Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. CBS and Telemundo cross programming From 2000 to 2001 and from 2004 to 2006, Nick Jr. also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nick Jr. on CBS, featuring shows from the programming block. Between 2001 and 2004, it was part of the general Nick on CBS block, which also included programming from the main Nickelodeon channel. The block was replaced September 16, 2006, when the DiC-programmed CBS's Secret Saturday Morning Slumber Party began. Similarly on Spanish language U.S. network Telemundo, Saturday and Sunday mornings belong to a block titled Nickelodeon en Telemundo, which feature such shows as Rugrats and Dora, la Exploradora, dubbed in Spanish. Current programs in U.S. block The following are the current programs in the US Nick Jr lineup:Current Nick Jr. Schedule * Go, Diego, Go! * Blue's Clues * Dora the Explorer * The Backyardigans * Wonder Pets * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Max and Ruby * Yo Gabba Gabba! * The Adventures of the Little Koala * Arthur * ''Allegra's Window * Brum * Boohbah * The Book of Pooh * Barney & Friends * Barney & The Backyard Gang * Bob the Builder * Cyberchase * DangerMouse * David the Gnome * Doctor Snuggles * Dragon Tales * The Elephant Show * Eureeka's Castle * Franklin * Fred Penner's Place * Gullah Gullah Island * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * It's A Big Big World * Kipper * Little Bear * Little Bill * LazyTown * The Little Prince * Maisy * Maple Town * ''Maya the Bee * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Muppet Babies * Nick Jr's Play Along * Nick Jr. Rocks * Noozles * Oswald * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Pappyland * Pinwheel * Play With Me Sesame * Reading Rainbow * Rubbadubbers * Rugrats * Rupert Bear * Shining Time Station * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Today's Special * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Puzzle Place * The Adventures of Christina Former and current slogans * "Nick Jr. just for you!" (1988-1999) * "Nick Jr. is just for me!" (1999-2001) * "Nick Jr. Play To Learn" (2001-2003) * "Nick Jr. Play Along" (2003-2004) * "Nick Jr. Play Along and learn" (2004-present) * "Nick Jr. Love To Play" (2004-2007) * "The New Nick Jr. Come And Play" (2007-present) Category:Programming blocks